In the induction heating art, it has long been known that control of the heating operation can be facilitated by measuring the coil voltage and coil current caused by the high frequency alternating current passing through the induction heating coil during a heating cycle. It has been a primary goal of such systems to measure the voltage and current immediately adjacent the induction heating coil; however, that has presented difficulty. When the current was measured by a shunt there had to be an interruption in the input conductor of the coil. A current transformer was used, as in the prior patent; however, the transformer was relatively large and had to encircle one of the input conductors or bus. For these reasons, monitoring the current at the coil itself has been attempted, but has not been extremely successful or practical. In addition, efforts to monitor the current and voltage of the heating coil have involved complex mechanical structures and retrofitting techniques which have not been conducive a majority of the induction heating installations.